The First Kiss Of the Snake
by Ally Johnson
Summary: La introduccion, Dentro do Poço subire el 1 cap
1. Introduccion

**_Personajes:_**

Harry James Potter

Hermione Jane Granger

Lucius Draco Malfoy

Ginny Molly Weasley

Cho Chang

Pansy Parkinson

Blaise Zabini

Theodore Nott

Luna Lovegood

Ron Billius Weasley

Severus Snape

Albus Dumblendore

Dean Thomas

Reiji Kudo

…..

¿Qué hubiese pasado si nuestro niño de oro hubiese sido enviado a Slytherin?

¿Qué pasaría con Draco sin tener a quien molestar?

¿Qué pasaría con Ginny sin tener a quien admirar?

¿Qué pasaría con Hermione solo teniendo de amigo a Ron Weasley?

¿En que cambiaria esto al mundo mágico?

¿Harry amigo de Draco? ¿Ginny odiando a Harry?

¿Hermione pensando en venganzas?

¿Un Harry sexy & egocéntrico?

¿Un Draco tranquilo y maduro?

En el 1er Capitulo comenzara a solucionar estas preguntas….

NO OS LO PERDAIS !


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO -1

En El Andén 9/4:

Harry: Eh Draco

Draco: ¡Harry!

Hace 4 Años….:

Draco: Como veras Potter, te darás cuenta de que existen familias mejores que otras…y no te conviene amistar con los equivocados. Yo te puedo ayudar

(Harry da la mano a Draco y….)

Gorro seleccionador: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Vuelta a la actualidad:

Draco: ¿Qué hay?

Harry: No mucho… ¿Qué tal tu verano?

Draco: No gran cosa. Mi madre preguntó: ¿Por qué no te fuiste a quedar a Nuestra casa?

Harry: No pude… El chiflado no me dejó que me fuera de la casa de esos estúpidos Muggles

(Entonces aparecen por el Andén Ron & Hermione)

Hermione: ¿Ya lo ves, Ron?

Ron: Sí

(Harry & Draco se miran sonriendo y golpean con el hombro. Draco a Hermione y Harry a Ron)

Draco: ¡Tengan más cuidado! Pobretón… ensuciaras nuestra ropa

Hermione: ¡Espera!

Harry: ¡Ohh! La Sangre Sucia acaba de gritarnos, Creo que no entiende que aun es muy inferior para eso

Hermione: ¡Mete tu Altanería por donde te quepa Potter! ¡Ustedes no son los Dueños del mundo!

Draco: Harry, no te gastes con esa Rata de la Biblioteca. Ni siquiera vale el rato

Hermione: ¡Maldito Hurón!

Harry: ¿Le aguantas que te llame así?

Draco: Descuida… No me tocan las palabras dichas por una Sangre Sucia Inmunda

Harry: ¡JA!

Rato después…/Expreso de Hogwarts:

Draco: ¡Pansy! ¡Lárgate ahora!

Pansy: ¿Que pasa Draco?

Draco: Hay que hacer Ronda ¡Apúrate!

Pansy: Sí, Nos vemos Potty

Harry: Claro

Blaise: ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto Harry?

Harry: Ah… Pues nos encontramos con la Sangre Sucia y la Comadreja

Theodore: Esa rata de Biblioteca me enferma

Blaise: Pero… está más Buena ahora, ¿No creen?

Harry: ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás Loco?

Baise: ¡No! Pero es cierto que Cambió durante el verano

Theodore: Es una Sangre Sucia y siempre lo será. No importa lo Bueno que esté. Solo pensar en esa lacra es indigno

Harry: ¿No será que te gusta la Sabelotodo, Blaise?

Blaise: …. ¡Claro que no!

Harry: Eso espero. No me gustaría enterarme de que malgaste mi tiempo con un Amante de los Muggles

Theodore: ¡Es desagradable de solo pensarlo!

Harry: Tengo hambre. Blaise, Nott vayan a comprar todo lo del carrito

Theodore: ¿Y yo por qué tengo que ir?

Harry: No sea que Blaise se encuentre con Granger. Y se ponga Romántico, Dije AHORA

(Theodore & Blaise se van…y Ginny entra)

Ginny: Este vagón…Lleno

Harry: ¿Mh? ¡Espera!

En El Callejón Diagón… 

Harry: Solo me falta este

Ginny: Yo lo tomé Primero

Harry: ¿Sabes con Quien Hablas?

Ginny: No me interesa. Es el último libro que queda

Harry: ¡Pues con más razón! ¡Suéltalo y Lárgate!

Ginny: ¡Claro que No! ¿Quién te Crees? No eres el Rey del Mundo ¿Sabes?

Harry: (Se toca la cicatriz) ¿Aun no lo entiendes? ¡Soy Harry! ¡Harry Potter!

Ginny: ¿Henry Que? No te conozco para Nada… ¿Eres de esos que Limpian las Cañerías?

Harry: ¿ Qué? ¡Niñata INSOLENTE! (Le Quita el libro de sus manos) ¡Aparta tus sucias manos de mi Libro!

Ginny: ¡Dámelo! ¡yo lo tomé primero ! Sé un caballero y dame el libro

Harry: ¿Caballero? Yo no veo ninguna Chica por Aquí

Ginny: ¿Qué?

Harry: O quizás este detrás de ese escuálido y deforme cuerpo, Lo cual dudo…Ya que eres tan enana que con suerte cubres a un elfo domestico, por si no te confunden con uno antes

Ginny: ¿¡ Que dijiste !?

Harry: ¿Qué? ¿Tu cerebro es tan enano como tu estatura?

Ginny: ¿Y a ti esa cicatriz hizo que entrara aire al tuyo, Potter?

Harry(Cabreado & sacando su varita): ¡Repite eso cabeza de zanahoria!

Ginny(Sacando también su varita): ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tu cicatriz te atrofio el cerebro?

Dependiente de la Librería(Entrando): ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Harry: Nada que le importe, me llevo este libro

Dependiente de la librería: Eh…si

Ginny(temblado por el cabreo): ¿¡Quién se cree que es!?

Unas horas después…

Harry-(Cruzándose de brazos): Pero que tenemos Aquí… La comadreja menor

Ginny: (También cruzándose de brazos): Veo que tu cerebro aun funciona a pesar de acabar con tu única Neurona, Peleando con una chica en una librería

Harry: Pues si, a comparación de ti, yo si tengo uno…

Ginny: No se para que me canso. Una serpiente JAMAS entendería

Harry: Espera

Ginny: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Harry (lanzándole el libro a Ginny): No lo necesito. Así que es mejor dárselo a alguien que lo necesite. Por Caridad

Ginny (Lo agarra): Me lo llevaré…Pero solo porque no puede conseguir otro

Harry: Claro, Claro… ¡Dudo que tengas pasta para comprarlo, pobretona!

Ginny (apretando mucho el libro): ¡Pendejo!

**_Howarts, Gran comedor…._**

Dumbledore: Queridos alumnos, Bienvenidos a otro año de aprendizaje en Howarts para los nuevos….

**_Mesa Gryffindor…._**

Dumbledore: ¡AHORA anunciaré los premios anuales!

Ron: Seguro que sales Herm

Hermione (Cogiedose un mechón de pelo): ¡No lo se! No estaba segura en una respuesta de los examenes finales

Ron: ^^;

Dumbledore: La señorita HERMIONE JANE GRANGER de Gyffindor

Ginny (agarrando la mano de Hermione): ¡Hermione! Eres tú ¡Pasa!

Hermione: Ah…Sí

(Hermione camina muy contenta hasta donde se encuentran los profesores )

Mc Gonnagal: Bien Hecho

Hermione: Gracias profesora Mc Gonnagal

Dumbledore: ….. Y además, Debo anunciar al segundo ganador del premio anual

Ron & Ginny (Se miran confundidos): ¿Segundo Premio Anual?

Hermione (preocupada): ¿Ah?

Dumbledore: ¡El señor LUCIUS DRACO MALFOY de Slytherin!

Pansy (agarrando a Draco del hombro): ¡Bien hecho Draco !

Harry: Felicitaciones Amigo

Hermione (Alucinada): ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE!?

¿¡WTF!? , ¿Draco premio Anual? , ¿Qué está pasando?

¿Qué significa? ¿Qué sucederá entonces?...

Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo de TFKOS! No te lo pierdas! ;D


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

**_En el Gran comedor…._**

Hermione (intrigada): ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es Absurdo!

Dumbledore: ¡Ejem! Despues de la cena, La profesora McGonnagal y el profesor Snape les daran las indicaciones para trasladarse a su nueva torre

Hermione(Enojada): ¡Debe de haber un error! Tú Jamás respondes algo en clases. Ni nada, De seguro tu padre intervino

Draco: Déjate de niñerías, Granger

(Draco se aleja caminando y pasando completamente de Hermione dejándola sola)

Hermione(Enojada y algo intrigada): "¿Quien se cree que es? ¡Hurón Despreciable!"

**_Rato despues en la mesa de Gryffindor…._**

Ginny:Mis mas sinceras Condolencias, Herm

Hermione(Deprimida): Esto sera un infierno Ginny

Ron(intentando animar a Hermione): ¡TRIENES TRODO MI APROYO!

Hermione(Con una leve sonrisa): Gracias Ron

Ginny(Sujetando una copa): ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte de torre?

Hermione: Por favor, Algo de ayuda serviria, para no tener que soportar a ese hurón…

Chica Gryffindor 1: ¡Que envidia! ¡Compartir torre con Malfoy!

Chica Gryffindor 2:¡Tengo tanta eb¡nvidia de ti Herm! ¡Es tan Guapo!

Hermione: ¿Estan Locas?

Luna(Llegando): De seguro que le Picó un Smirrow de cola rosada

Ron: ¿Un que?

Luna(moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro): Un Smirrow de cola rosada…Se encuentran en los bosques, son pequeños animales como gijarrosque vuelan en primavera y pican a la personas cuando chocan con ellas, su picada provoca que se enamore del primer chico que vea

Ron(Susurrando en el oído de Hermione): ¿Eso en verdad Existe?

Hermione: Claro que no

Ginny(Cogiendo el collar de luna): ¡Qué lindo collar, Luna

Luna: ¡Oh si! espanta Nithrells, son peligrosos

Ginny: ¡Ah!

Luna(Despidiéndose con la mano) Bueno, Nos vemos

Hermione(Apartándose el pelo de la oreja): Aunque puede que tenga razon con lo de los Smirrow, sino no me explico que les pasa a todas con Malfoy este año…

Ginny: Pues para ser sincera… Sacándole el apellido y su asquerosa personalidad, pues no está nada, nada mal

Hermione: ¿ah? ¿Estas loca,Ginny? ¡Es Horrible! ese pelo oxigenado, sus ojos como el acero u su cuerpo…

Ginny(Finjiendo su desmayo): ¡Ay! ¡No sigas!

Hermione(XD): ¡Boba!

Ginny y Herm: Jajajajaja

Hermione: "No es guapo para nada"

**_En la mesa de Slytherin…._**

Harry: ¿te acompaño a la torre?

Draco: Esta Bien

Pansy(Colgándose en el hombro de Draco): ¿Puedo ir yo? Así podemos inaugurar tu….

(Harry y Draco se miran con una sonrisa)

Harry y Draco: ¡Piedra, Papel o Tijera!

Draco: Lo siento, Hoy debes ir con Harry

Pansy(Intrigada) Eh…Si

Harry: Eres muy malo en eso, Malfoy

Draco: Esque tu le echas ganas

Harry: Muy Gracioso, Malfoy

Harry & Draco: Jajajjajajajajajajja

**_Rato despues…_**

Hermione: ¿Por qué viene ese contigo?

Draco: Ese tiene Nombre, Granger, Por lo mismo que tu trajiste a Weasley contigo

MCGonnagal:Bueno señores, sera mejor que me sigan… Ahora

(Los cuatro alumnos y los 2 profesores se dirijen a la entrada de la Torre)

MCGonnagal: Caramelo de Limon

Ginny(Asombrada): ¡Woow!

MCGonnagal: Este lugar es su Responsabilidad, Por lo que el orden y la limpieza de éste y sus dormitorios lo es tambien. Las visitas deben irse a las 12 en punto sin excepciones, ya lo saben, se castigara si meten gente despues de la hora

Hermione(Asiente muy segura): Si,Porfesora

Draco: "See…"

MCGonnagal: Ademas ambos son premios anuales… por lo que pedire que se comporten a la altura, Dando el ejemplo

Ginny: **Aplastando serpientes venenosas**

Harry(Mirando a Ginny algo enojado): **Quizas sacando pobretones de su basurero y darles un trato mas digno **

Snape: No creo que aplastar serpientes sea trabajo para una señorita, 10 puntos menos para Griffindor por su falta de respeto SRTA Weasley

Ginny: ¡Pe…pero señor!

Snape: ¿Acaso replica mi decision?

Ginny: No, ¡pero Potter tambien me insulto!

Harry: ¡Pruebalo!

Ginny(Gritando muy enojada): ¡Lo hiziste! ¡Cobarde!

Harry: Creo que jamás te lavas las orejas, estas oyendo cosas…

MCGonnagal: ¡Basta! Ambos estais castigados, Mañana en mi oficina, Con su permiso, Vamos Severus

Snape: Si, Minerva

(Y Los profesores salienron de la sala dejando a los 4 solos)

Ginny(Gritando a Harry enojada): ¿¡Vas lo que ocasionas,San Potter!?

Harry: ¡Ya,Callate! quiero ver tu habitacion, Draco

Draco: ¡Ok!

Hermione: ¡A las 12 debe irse!

Draco: Ya lo se… Creo haberlo escuchado alto y claro de MCGonnagal

Hermione(Echando fuego de la furia): ¡Estupido Cretino!

Ginny: No le hagas caso, tiene el cerebro abollado… ¿Qué tal si me enseñas tu Alcoba?

Hermione(Con una sonrisa): Esta Bien

**_Rato despues…_**

Harry: Ya me voy, te paso a buscar como siempre… procura dormir con pijama, no es dibertido despertarse cuando estas desnudo

Draco: ¡Callate! Tu asegurate de depertarme

Harry: Draco Malfoy,El bello durmiente, Jamás se a podido despertar solo

Draco: Pues para eso te tengo a ti

(Finalmente Harry & Draco bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con Hermione & Ginny)

Draco: Ya son las 12, Granger

Hermione: Ya se

Ginny: Ya me voy, Mañana Hablamos, Herm

Hermione: Seguro, Dale mis saludos a Ron

(Harry & Ginny salienron del salón dejando solos a Draco & Hermione)

Hermione: Asi que Draco Malfoy tiene problemas con el sueño… ¡Que tierno!

Draco: Almenos inspiro algo que no sea vergüenza

(Hermione que tenia la cabeza apollada en su mano reacciona y se levanta algo ofendida)

Hermione(Gritandole ofendida): ¿A que te refieres con eso, eh Malfoy?

Draco(Cruzandose de brazos): A que si yo tuviera ese cuerpo mal hecho (Señalando a su pelo) Además ese pelo Horrezno, Inspiraria Vergüenza

(Hermione cierra los puños reofendida y Draco sube a su habitacion para quitarse la sacarse la ropa e ir al baño a meterse en el baño)

Hermione(Subiendo las escaleras): Estupido Hurón

(Y finalmente Draco se mete al baño y mientras esta él tumbado ella entra)

Hermione(Sonrojada y alucinada) ¡ WTF !

CONTINUARA…


End file.
